


Prenda-me se for capaz

by Karibu



Series: Prenda-me se for capaz [1]
Category: Frank Abagnale and Carl Hanratty
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karibu/pseuds/Karibu
Summary: Um agente do FBI, Carl.Que há tempos persegue um jovem ladrão que usa suas habilidades de disfarce para viver a vida como quer e praticar golpes milionários, fazendo com que se torne o ladrão de banco mais bem-sucedido da história dos Estados Unidos.
Relationships: Frank Abagnale Jr. & Carl Hanratty, Frank Abagnale Jr./Carl Hanratty, Frank Abagnale/Carl Hanratty
Series: Prenda-me se for capaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Prenda-me se for capaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kari Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kari+Blue).



> Hanratty ainda não havia descoberto que Frank tinha 17 anos :v  
> Na minha história Frank já é perseguido por Carl há um ano!

É natal, Carl é o único em seu escritório conferindo um cheque é verdadeiro ou não, uma música suave antes do silêncio total.  
O telefone toca, desatento ele pressiona-o contra a orelha.

"Hanratty falando, feliz natal"

"Oi, Carl...", Uma voz desalentada jovem e melodiosa ecoa, vindo do outro lado da linha.

Carl, diminui a música com uma leve agitação.

"Oi...Barry Allen, Serviço Secreto", Debocha, conseguiu alcançar um homem adulto com 12 anos de carreira e estava sendo enganado.

"Estou tentando achar você a horas", A voz do outro lado deixa um pouco de impressão de que está um pouco...decepcionada?

"O que você quer?", Carl pergunta segurando telefone fixo com uma pequena força, ele está irritado.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que houve em Los Angeles", O rapaz está com as pernas sobre a mesa envernizada.

"...."

"A..ah,não...não peça desculpas para mim"

"Sempre trabalha na véspera de natal?"

"Eu fui voluntário, o pessoal que tem família vai pra casa cedo"

"Estava usando uma aliança de casamento lá em Los Angeles, eu pensei que tinha família ..."

"Não, não tenho família. Se quiser conversar, vamos fazer isso cara a cara"

"Você quer me ver?"

"....."

Carl estava meio chateado, mas ... como de repente ele teve a impressão de que o garoto estava ficando meio coquete?

"Tudo bem", O rapaz sorriu, "Eu estou no hotel Stuyvesant Arms, Suíte 3113 ... De manhã vou para Las Vegas passar o fim de semana"

Carl anotou rapidamente em um bloco de papel com os dígitos: 3113.  
Coloque uma caneta no bolso da frente da sua camisa social branca.

"Acha que vai me enganar de novo?", Levemente irritado, ajeitou os óculos. "Você não vai para Las Vegas, e não está no Stuyvesant Arms, iria adorar o que eu mandei vinte agentes na cidade de Natal, eu invadir o hotel ... arrombo uma porta e você me faz palhaço"

"Me desculpe se você fez palhaço, eu sinto muit..."

"Não".

Os dois começam a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Escuta, é verdade, me desculpa"

"Não, não...não peça desculpas a mim"

Suspiro.

"O caso é que, eu sabia que era você, não coloquei as algemas mas eu sabia"

"As pessoas só sabem o que você diz, Carl"

"Então me diga Barry Allen, do serviço secreto, como sabia que eu não ia olhar sua carteira?"

"A mesma razão que os Yankees vencem sempre, ninguém consegue tirar os olhos das listras"

"Os Yankees venceram porque tem Mickey Mantle, ninguém aposta no uniforme"

"Têm certeza disso Carl?"

"Eu digo que tenho certeza, você vai ser pego, de um jeito ou de outro, é um fato matemático, como em Las Vegas...uma casa sempre vence"

O mais novo, se você estiver sentado na cadeira, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Bem Carl, eu vou ter que desligar agora"

"Não ligou apenas para pedir desculpas, ligou?", Um risada grave e bonita de Carl, com um toque de irônia.

"Como assim?"

"Ligou porque não há outra pessoa para ligar haha", A risada foi ouvida mais uma vez.

Frank entrou no pânico, e desligou o telefone em um baque...aquilo era verdade, ironicamente, uma única pessoa que tinha... era Carl...o cara que estava o seguindo a um ano.

Frank pegou uma garrafa de vinho e começou a beber... Será que tudo isso realmente vale a pena? Sim, ele iria ajudar sua família, ele iria recuperar tudo.

Mesmo estando assustado ele era alguém inteligente, fazia um pouco de calor, ele tirou o terno desabotou uns botões da camisa e afroxou a graveta.

Já era tarde, e ele ainda bebia outra e outra garrafa...

Um barulho de batida na porta desviou sua atenção.  
Meio zonzo, ele levantou e viu pelo olho mágico... era Carl Hanratty.

Ele abriu com um sorriso que resaltava seus olhos azuis jovens e brilhantes.

"Você veio", Falou com uma leve surpresa na voz, em uma das mãos estava uma garrafa de vinho cara.

"Então não era mentira", Carl disse tirando os óculos, "Se eu soubesse tinha trazido mais vinte agentes do FBI"

"Haha, você não faria isso...não é?", Frank sorriu outra vez, seu rosto jovem era muito vívido, e seus olhos enevoados eram encantadores.

Ele puxou Hanratty para dentro, fechou a porta e encostou Carl nela, a diferença de altura era visível.

"Carl...porque está tanto tempo atrás de mim, mas sempre me deixa fugir?"

Hanratty engoliu em seco; "Não sei do que você está falando"

"Carl...Carl...sabemos que dava pra ter me prendido em Los Angeles, porquê não fez isso? Carl...eu estou cansado disso...", Ele suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos.

Seus olhos azuis eram muito bonitos e chamativos, seus lábios vermelhos semi-abertos, e sua respiração pesada, era capaz de incomodar o coração de qualquer um.

Como um gatinho querendo carinho, ele se aproximou e deu um pequeno selar nos lábios de Carl.

Hanratty sentiu que desde aquele dia..não conseguia esquecer aquele par de olhos grandes e bonitos, era como se tivesse caido no feitiço de uma bruxa perversa.

"Porquê não me prendeu Carl?", Ele perguntou mais uma vez como se fosse um mantra.

Então....Carl Hanratty o beijou, seus lábios estavam meio quentes, o cheiro de vinho tornava tudo ainda mais tentador.

Ele tirou o chapéu que usava, jogando-o no chão, Frank passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, seu cérebro estava um bagunça.

Porquê estava beijando um criminoso? Que diabos estava acontecendo!

Mas seu corpo estava pensando ao contrário, as peças de roupa foram tiradas, Frank estava deitado na cama ofegando e com lábios vermelhos, seus olhos marejados, e seus cabelos bagunçados...Hanratty sentiu que havia perdido o controle e sido dominado por aquela raposa....

Quando acordou o sol forte estava sobre seu rosto, colocou a mão em frente aos olhos, olhou para o lado e a noite anterior passou por sua cabeça em um flash.

Ele havia transado com um ladrão! Mas que merda você tem na cabeça??

Quando vestiu suas roupas, viu que encima da mesa havia um bilhete.

_**"Eu tive que sair primeiro, estou indo para Las Vegas, espero que me encontre lá~ Ps: Barry Allen"** _

Carl suspirou, guardando o bilhete no bolso.

Naquele mesmo dia, ele e sua equipe embarcaram para Las Vegas.

**Author's Note:**

> A meses venho passando por um bloqueio criativo, por favor, desculpe qualquer incômodo...mas estou feliz por ter conseguido escrever essa oneshot!


End file.
